


mission brief

by thedevil_andgod



Series: a new world [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Pre-Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Prologue, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevil_andgod/pseuds/thedevil_andgod
Summary: so this is a prelude to my fic ‘’put me back together’’, just a deeper insight into the mind of the character in the story
Series: a new world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738153





	mission brief

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a prelude to my fic ‘’put me back together’’, just a deeper insight into the mind of the character in the story

asgardian liquor is stronger than earth’s and yet, somehow, smoother. it glides down the throat with ease and settles like little embers glowing warm in the belly.

in an empty, dark apartment in the middle of hell’s kitchen, a lone figure pours another glass and knocks it back in one. pouring a second before the first is even swallowed. 

the drinking won’t help her, won’t return what’s been lost. but neither will staying sober, and this, at least, softens the edges. 

golden liquid swirls in a tumbler as she moves it in slow circles before setting it back down on the table. 

footsteps on the creaky corridor floor. steady and determined. she lifts the glass and swallows again. a third glass, a fourth, a fifth, in quick succession before a knock at the door. 

she doesn’t bother to move. 

after a few minutes of silence, the quietest of beeps, and the lock clicks. the door swings open and in steps a shadowed figure in a flowing leather coat. 

‘’ you’re a very difficult person to find, agent, ‘’ fury says in his stoic tone. ‘’ you told me you’d be available whenever i called for you. ‘’

‘’ you’re here, aren’t you? ‘’ she responds with hollow spaces in her words. fury shuts the door and crosses over to take a seat. 

‘’ parker is going out of town. that means you are, too. ‘’ 

she nods, the neck of the bottle clinking against the rim of the glass. then offers the bottle to her boss, who shakes his head curtly. 

‘’ don’t you want to know where you’re going? ‘’

a shrug of slumped shoulders. 

‘’ europe. school trip. your job is to- ‘’

‘’ stay out of sight, keep parker out of danger, yadda, yadda, yadda, ‘’ she finishes for him carelessly. 

‘’ this is important, agent, ‘’ he reminds her, stern, ‘’ spiderman will be a great addition to our ranks soon. it is imperative he keeps his identity secret and doesn’t fall in harms way while alone.’’ 

‘’ i’m not an agent, ‘’ is all she says back. fury tilts his head and gazes at her with one eye. 

‘’ then what should i call you? ‘’ 

another shrug. ‘’ freelancer, ‘’ she mumbles, laughing mirthlessly to herself. 

‘’ your job remains the same. ‘’ 

‘’ when do i leave? ‘’ 

‘’ in the morning. try to be sober by nine am. someone will collect you. ‘’ fury stands to leave, pausing with his hand on the door. 

she waits for whatever bullshit line he’s preparing in his head. it never comes. he turns the handle and exits, as swiftly as he came. 


End file.
